<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Demons Don't Do Dishes by SnakesandTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997896">Demons Don't Do Dishes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea'>SnakesandTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, M/M, Short</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:08:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestic life can still be enough to push Aziraphale to “drastic measures” when it comes to getting his demon to help out with housework.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Demons Don't Do Dishes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Because you asked so nicely with the gif</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Outside the little cottage, Crowley was reclined on a chaise lounge, studying his garden. The roses were doing well, not that he’d tell them. He was rehearsing a particularly harsh lecture on the disappointment of leaf spots.</p><p>Aziraphale stood in the doorframe and called his husband, a damp rag in hand, “Crowley, come help with the dishes!”</p><p>He frowned. Of all the chores they did the human way, the demon despised dishes the most. Crowley shivered at the thought of plunging his hand into the sink full of water, bits of soggy who-knows-what brushing against his fingers, using his nails to pry crusted food off plates. He grimaced. “Nah, I’m good.”</p><p>The angel tsked. “I’ll summon you.”</p><p>“You wouldn’t,” he said, calling his bluff.</p><p>“Oh, I rather think I would,” he assured him. The angel disappeared inside and began drawing an elaborate pentagram on the floor in front of the sink.</p><p>Crowley rolled his eyes and turned his attention back to his plants. He snarled so severely at a dandelion, it keeled over instantly. The demon smirked, proud of himself. His eyes narrowed as he felt the tingle on the back of his neck. It had been so long since he’d been summoned. Ohshitohshitohshit. His heart leapt into his throat as he was sucked into a tunnel of energy. Crowley blinked a couple times and found himself in their kitchen, a rather smug Aziraphale to his left. “Are you bloody serious angel?” He sputtered.</p><p>He smiled, almost innocently. “You’ve an hour until you’re permitted to leave,” he glanced down at the glowing markings in the hardwood. “Best get on with the dishes, my dear.”</p><p>Crowley grumbled his assent. Truth be told, it was an impressive pentagram, and, of course, Aziraphale managed to get every detail perfect, right down to the time. He really would be stuck here for another fifty-eight minutes. He stuck his hand in the sudsy water. “It’s a damn good thing I love you,” he yelled.</p><p>Aziraphale walked up behind him, putting his arms around the demon. “No need to shout; I’m right here.” He snuggled against his shoulder.</p><p>“Hmm.” Crowley smiled and kissed the angel on the cheek. “Bastard,” he said lovingly.</p><p>“Just enough of one to be worth knowing, my dear.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>